Thank you
by RaspberryRaindrops
Summary: Zoe and Max; just a one shot. I will do more once their on screen relationship develops. Please read and review!


Zoe took the flowers in shock; she couldn't believe someone had put the thought into sending flowers.

She stood at the bar, thinking about who would have sent her those as max approached; she was more keen on him than she'd let on. She felt slightly guilty as she rebuffed him again but it was awkward for her being the boss and all.

"Don't let some surgeon knock your confidence" he advised her.

Zoe was taken aback; she knew she was a good doctor and advice from a porter wasn't what she needed right now "You're right, it's none of your business but thank you" she conceded, watching sadly as he left after she turned down his offer of a drink. She rifled through the various things he had left on the bar; a train ticket, a couple of coppers and a receipt. The receipt caught her eye; it was from the same florist that her lilies came from. She couldn't believe he had sent them. She whipped her head around wanting to thank him just in time to see the door swinging closed.

"Max, wait!" she called "where are you going"

"Home" he replied simply; feeling no need to explain himself.

"Alone?" Zoe questioned with a slight teasing tone in her voice. "No one's sent me flower since a year past in...Forever" she whispered quietly

"Yeah, well..." Max began

Zoe placed a finger to his lips "Max, shut up" she whispered, grabbing the collar of his jacket and pulling him close, kissing him gently. She felt slightly awkward but didn't let it stop her as she pulled back and looked in his eyes. "Thank you" she turned away and walked back to the bar, surprised as max grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"You deserved them" he whispered, pulling her in to kiss her again "You have no idea how gorgeous you are, do you?" his question was rhetorical but he silenced her with another kiss. "So, Dr Hanna am I going home alone?" he asked, letting go of her and giving her the chance to leave.

"No..." she replied slowly, swinging her bag onto her shoulder and taking her hand "I don't think you are" she allowed him to lead her towards the main road before pulling him back towards her car, in the car park "I'm walking nowhere in these shoes" she offered by way of an explanation.

She pulled up outside his home and allowed him to open her door for her; for a young man he was a gentleman. She felt the spark as he kissed her, backing her slowly against the wall in his hallway "I can't believe we're doing this" she muttered as he kissed his was down her neck, the line of her dress stopping him going any further.

"Come on" he whispered, leading her upstairs to his bedroom. He stood behind her, unzipping her dress slowly his lips following the path of his hand as he slipped it down her back "You're so beautiful" he whispered pushing her dress down and allowing her to step out of it. He turned her back to face him kissing her deeply and pushing her back on his bed.

"Oh, nice" Zoe laughed as she pulled a pair of his boxers from underneath her "I take it you weren't expecting company this evening?" she asked as he slipped of her shoes; kissing his way up her legs stopping just short of her knicker line and moving to her torso.

"No, but it's definitely an unexpected pleasure" he laughed, slipping her hands around her back and unhooking her bra and teasing her nipples gently with his tongue. "I can't believe you're in my bed" he whispered.

"No time to get sentimental, just kiss me" she replied, pushing his top over his head and pulling his lips to meet her. She guided his hand down to her knickers, spreading her legs slightly allowing him access. She teased his lips with hers, moaning against him as he pushed her fingers inside her; his palm resting against her pelvic bone, pushing him thumb ever so slightly onto her clitoris. She pushed her shoulders deeper into the mattress, arching her back into him as she came "Oh my god" she whispered against his shoulder, digging her nails into his back. She pushed his boxers down his legs and wrapped her around her hips "hurry up!" she urged, scraping her nails across his back "I can't take this much longer." She bit her lip, trying to stifle a moan as he pushed inside her "Jesus" she exclaimed as his hips bumped hers.

A knock at the door interrupted them "everything ok max?" Robyn called through the door.

"Just peachy" Max replied, trying not to moan as Zoe sucked his neck gently, teasing him.

She kicked her heels against his bum urging him on whilst trying not to giggle "go on then" she whispered "make me come" she grabbed his shoulders as he thrust harder "my god, max" she sighed as the fireworks exploded behind her eyes for the second time.

She laid her head against his chest, drifting into an easy sleep, wrapped in his arms.

Zoe woke to covers being forced over her head and voices above the duvet.

"I brought you tea" Robyn announced, handing the mug to max and looking at the bed suspiciously "Oh, do you have someone here?" she asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah..." he replied, colour rising in his cheeks as he motioned her to leave "bye then" he excused her. "Sorry about that" he replied, pulling the movers from her and running a hand over her naked side. "So, is this... what is this?" he asked her, leaning down to kiss her.

"What this?" Zoe replied, disconnecting the call which threatened to interrupt them "This was me saying thank you..." she, rolled on her back, pulling him on top of her "I can say thank you again if you like though" she offered, pulling him down to kiss her.


End file.
